Kid Icarus: Revelations
by ExtraNicc
Summary: The energy released from destroying Hades has been spread throughout the world, reviving and creating monsters from the underworld, including Medusa herself! Can Pit find the method to destroy the cycle of evil, or will his own thoughts get to him? Or maybe... fighting isn't the answer?
1. Prequel: What Happened?

(Hey guys, this is my attempt at a Kid Icarus Fanfiction! I really love the series, and I think there are so many stories to tell. But sadly, we might not get a game for another 20 years. ;-; So, I decided to write my own story! That being said, enjoy the chapter to my first ever fanfiction!)

The pitch black room was introduced once again to light as a distant door opened with a loud creak. The light poking in was obscured by the shadows of two figures. One walked into the room and sighed tiredly, his vast white wings fluttering erratically, as if very uncomfortable. The other simply watched, their breath raspy and tired.

"Are you sure this is where you wish to stay?" The outside figure said with a feminine, yet jagged voice. Her hair shifted unnaturally in the light. The light shone upon the winged figure, revealing an exhausted Pit. His once-amber shoulderpads have now faded to black. His eyes drooped uncomfortably, with bags sinking them lower. His wings still twitched, much like his fingers. He nodded.

"Yea. I've discovered some things about myself... and about other people. I no longer want to fight, not just to be talked down and taunted by those I served." He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into a wall, creating a small dent in the steel lining. "I'm not just some mindless servant, the butt of everyone's jokes!" He breathed intensely, before recollecting himself and sighing. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't lose my cool like that."

Behind the emotionally shifting angel, the Woman was going through a few moodswings herself. She seemed satisfied about the turning emotions of the angels, which was apparent in her wicked grin that spread across her face. But, that sneer began to fade, to a more pitiful face. She saw a bit of herself in Pit, as someone who was also stomped down by and became a laughingstock of the gods. She wanted to reach out, and be a comforting hand... but, she retreated, looking down. She knew, in his eyes, that she was no better than any of them. She hardened her heart before giving her next response.

"Well, feel free to call me if you need anything." She spoke in a monotone nature. She hesitated for a moment. The woman wanted to spit, to yell, to tell the young man how absolutely disgusting the gods were, and that if he needed anyone to confide in, she would be there for him. But once again, all the threats he spat her way in the last bout invaded her mind. She sighed under her breath and closed the door with a light, metallic slam.

The click of the door signaled that Pit was alone again. He looked in all directions, and only darkness was in sight. He snickered behind an emotionlesss face. Just a week ago he would have found this pitch black terrifying. But now, it felt like any other place. When had he become this unfeeling?

His train of thought was interrupted when the once-pitch black room was lightly illuminated with a shifting warm light. Crimson, Amber, and golden lights dimly lit the area. The sudden brightness caught him by surprise. He whipped around to see what was the source.

"Who's there?" The angel called. His question gained no response but a few heavy thuds. The light revealed a large wall that seperated Pit and the source of the light and sounds. A large, dark paw came out from behind the wall, and hit the floor with a familiar thud. The paw was ablaze, with ivory claws protruding from the toes of the beast. Pit could assume who it was as the creature stepped out from behind the wall.

"Twinbellows..." The young man gasped softly as it stepped out. He did not appear fearful of the large, two-headed canine. The beast turned to a defensive stance as Pit began to approach it. Pit held his arms up, revealing no weapons to harm Twinbellows with.

"Easy, boy. I'm not here to hurt you, or anyone. I'm just here to think for myself for a while." He chided quietly and calmly. The watchdog seemed to understand his words and actions, and calmed down a bit. It layed down, and looked down at the approaching angel. Once directly in front of it, Pit raised his hands and began to stroke both chins of the monster. With a few scratches, Twinbellows gleefully murred under Pit's affectionate strokes. Pit gave a soft smile.

"You know... all these gods are all fighting for something personal, for their own gain, or just to tip their egos in a good direction. But not you, huh? You're just satisfied with survival. You and I aren't so different anymore." He got a bit more affectionate in his strokes and leaned his forehead against the beast. Exhaustion got to him, and he fell asleep, right there into the arms of the beast. Twinbellows, while not really understanding what Pit said, understood his affection and troubled face. The monster leaned it's head down, and cuddled with the sleeping angel as it succumbed to sleep as well.

Without the knowledge of either angel or demon, the scene was being projected to a completely distant room. A large room lit by a golden tinted glow surrounded a desk, on top of which held an orb that displayed the previous turns of events. The sleeping duo left a silence in the large area. The silence was broken by the loud, metallic clang of a golden staff hitting the linoleum floor. The woman at the desk did not occupy herself with picking up the staff she dropped, but sat with an aghast look. She covered her mouth in absolute shock and depression.

"He smiled..." She softly muttered to herself. She stood up, her own two legs almost unable to keep her up. She leaned on the desk for a few more moments before sighing, and attempting to get her bearings. The woman leaned down, her sliky green hair cascading around her head, to pick up her staff. Lifting it up, she wandered to the area of her residence she knew very well. The hot spring.

Palutena undressed herself blindingly fast. Exhausted from staring for so long, she sat down into the pool of water and mulled for a bit, sighing at every thought of Pit crossing her mind. Normally they'd bathe together and share stories, laughing and enjoying time together. But now, she was truly alone. A tear crept from her eyes, and among the steam the spring provided, she wept.

Kid Icarus: Revelations.


	2. Level 1: Return of the Darkness

A chorus of voices sing a familiar tune as an equally familiar angel burst out of a door standing in a void. The door opened to reveal skyworld's exit, as the temples and statues faded into the clouds.

"Yeah!" Cheered the Angel as he flew outside, his eyes bright with anticipation, his laurel crown and amber shoulderpads glowing with a reflective golden light. Hr laughed happily as he flew around for a bit, before flying off towards the exit.

"No time to celebrate, Pit. We're under attack!" A tender woman's voice spoke through his laurel crown.  
"An underworld army is attacking skyworld?"

"Underworld?!" Pit cried as he flew to the line of crowds. Monoeyes broke through the sky and fired at the boy. He seamlessly dodged the fire and shot his bow towards the monoeyes, a majority of bullets hitting their targets.  
"Tell me, Palutena. We defeated Hades, right? Leader of the underworld? What on earth is the underworld army doing?"

Palutena's voice murred softly. "That's what we're here to find out. I feel a raw surge of power where youd defeated Hades, it's almost unnatural... That being said, have you read the tutorial?"

"Tutorial, Lady Palutena?"

"Oh dear... well, press L or R to fire, and flick the left stick to-"

"Palutena, this is a fanfiction, not a video game."

"...oh."

"Gah!" Pit cried as fire rained from the skies. Palutena worked quick to make sure her angel would not be singed by the flames. He manuvered quickly around the falling balls of fire. Pit perked up as he noticed something.

"Lady Palutena, the fire is hitting the underworld army too!" He pointed towards a mob of Monoeyes surrounding a Belunga. A ball of fire fell onto them, vaporizing them in the flame.

"Could the cause be flailing, of some sort?" Palutena pondered, as she pointed.  
"Well, focus on getting the underworld out of here. I'm sending backup."

"Roger!" The Angel confirmed. He landed onto a platform and whipped his face up. Monsters of all kinds descended onto the platform and fired. Pit got to his senses and dodged the fire quickly.

"Good thing they only fire where I am amd not where I will be." He quipped, running around and firing up towards the monsters. One by one they were shot and destroyed. Whenever they'd get too close, Pit would tear his bow in two and slash through the army.

Arrows fired from towers, killing more. Pit smiled up towards the Centurion guards, throwing them a thumbs up.

"You got backup coming!" Cried Palutena as Centurions flew into battle, Pit cheered happily and fired to cover any holes the Centurions left.

An army of Belungas took the lines of Centurions by surprise, killing most in the line.

"A surprise attack!" The boy yelled. He winced and flinched as the brigade of Belungas charged him. He was shocked to realize nothing had happened. He peeked outwards to see... a hand? It was pale with a green glow.

"How's that for backup~?" Palutena giggled. Pit turned around to look up at a giant projection of Palutena, who was crushing and sweeping Belungas, as she looked down and waved at Pit. She was shocked by some light fire of some monoeyes. She brushed them with her hand, destroying them.

Pit smiled a bit, happily giving another thumbs up. "You never cease to surprise me, Palutena!"

"Lady Palutena" The jade woman smiled with a lowered finger onto Pit's tiny head. He blushed a miniscule bit and shook his head.

"I've granted you with the power of flight, now go!" She declared. Pit rose up and turned. With determination in his eyes, he shot out of skyworld. As he left it's borders, he turned straight down and flew to the Earth below.

The stress was apparent, and he did feel it in his intense drop. But for some reason, it felt less stressful to him. Perhaps he was just too focused? It didn't matter. He broke the lowest line of clouds to gaze upon the towns and greenlands

"You know, I expected the world to be up in flames, but it seems normal. The wierdest issue is the flow of Underworld Monsters..." He questioned as he fired at the monsters.

"Maybe they have a single goal...?" The Goddess theorized. "Wait... the monsters are leaving Skyworld!"

"Yeah-hah!" The Angel celebrated. "We scared 'em off, easy peasy!" He slashed at a few monoeyes that got too close. His cheers were interrupted by a loud gasp from Palutena.

"Lady Palutena, what's up?"

"Pit, it's you! They're coming after YOU!"

He was shocked at the information, but was shot in the wing by some descending monsters. He turned and shot up the beasts. He clutched his wing in pain, groaning softly.

"Preservere for just a little longer, you're close to the source!" Pit nodded as he looked towards the ocean rift where he defeated Hades. More fireballs erupted from the water, which he yelped at. The fire balls fell around his body, which he had to put more work into avoiding. He was lightly singed by the fireballs as he approached the source.

"It's gonna be a rough landing!" Palutena called as Pit touched the ground. He yelled as he hit the earth. A rough landing it was, as he rolled for several meters, kicking up dirt and stones. He cried a bit in pain as he struggled to stand. He looked towards the incline facing the ocean, as he made his way towards the edge.

As he wandered to the steep cliff, he gazed upon the rift of water where Hades was defeated. Memories flooded of his near-death experience as he gazed upon the sight. However, his memory was overwritten with a new sight.

A large, dark figure sat in the water, her body displacing several gallons of water. She rubbed her head in pain, as her hair flutted up in a storm of emerald snakes, an orange one standing out. She lifted her head, the light revealing lined, angry eyes, one side covered in ancient marks.

"Ergh, that's the last time I die in water." She groaned in a raspy voice. She turned her head to look at the angel who watched her little struggle.

"Medusa!" Pit growled. He readied himself for the fight of his life. Said Medusa looked shocked that he was there.  
"Oh dear, how long were you there?" She asked, before standing up to her full height. She towered over the little anger and sneered. "It won't matter once your a stain on the ground. They'll be calling you pitstain when I'm done.'

With a loud growl, she summoned a staff from the water, and they began to do battle. Medusa fired lazers from her eyes and staff as Pit returned fire.

"How are you even alive?" Pit cried as he began the banter. He rolled to avoid a punch from the colossal woman.

"I'm not sure myself, but I will make use of the gift I've been given to exact revenge!" She yelled as she fired several giant lazers from the snakes. Pit yelped and dove forward and dodged the lazers, slightly damaged by them.

"Well, it's my job to stop you, in the name of Lady Palutena!"

"Jeez, you always mention her to justify your acts. You ever do anything for yourself?"

"H-huh...?" Pit was taken aback, only to be thrown backwards from a kick of Medusa's foot, akin to that of a monster's. He yelled as he slammed against a rock.

"I-I've broken the Laurel Crown curse!" Cried Palutena.

"Drat, I thought I could keep it up for longer." Medusa scowled.

"Medusa?!" The goddess of light panicked. "How are you-"

"Already said, lighthead. I have no idea. But I want more power. And for some reason, it seems Pit here is full of power. Maybe some reminants from defeating Hades, or all that energy from the power of light~?" She licked her lips in thought.

Palutena gasped. "No-!"

"It doesn't matter. I will devour you, Angel! Your power will be mine, and I will exact revenge on the gods!"

"In your dreams, you snake!" Pit retorted, more determined than ever to finish the fight. And in a few more shots, the deed was done.

Medusa cried as an arrow exploded against her head. She whimpered softly and fell to the waters below. She leaned up, her face directly in front of the angel and taking up his view.

"Listen here, Pit. Your power will be mine, and I will take it for my own. You win for now, but I'll be back!" She waved her hand as she warped into darkness. The monsters retreated into the skies as well. The cheers from several nearby towns barely reach Pit's ears, as he smiled.

"A job well done!" He called. He winced a bit, as he clutched his wing. "We should make a tactical retreat t-"

His words were interrupted as he heard wings flap towards him. He whipped his head towards the source, only to be punted in the face by a black sandal. He yelped as he flew backwards, crashing into a wall.

Pit grunted as he rose up, flapping his injured wings to clear the dust. A familiar shadow poked through the thin line as it faded, clearing his vision.

"Pitoo!"

"Damn it all, can you not call me that?"

The battle initiated as they charged towards each other. Dark Pit's void-like Hair and wings shimmered in the early sunrise, his violet shoulderpads glowing with anger. As the battle began, the banter ensued as well.

"What would Pitoo be doing here...?" Pondered the Goddess.

"Can you give me a break? First, Medusa, and now Viridi is waging war?" Pit growled as he caught Dark Pit's attack, responding with a smack that sent him. back.

"Don't be ridiculous." The black angel replied. "I came here of my own volition." The angel fired his silver bow towards Pit, as he rolled about, grunting in pain with each small pressure added to his wing.

"Then why are you here?" Pit called as he shot back. The arrows connected, sending Dark Pit gliding backwards. Pit followed with a charge, as they clash in the middle of an empty, green field.

"I'm here because I've been feeling stressed, anxious. And it's your fault!" He cried. He tossed Pit against a rock, and the ivory angel coughed roughly.

"How... is it my fault?!"

"We're connected in more ways than you know. I, for one, haven't been serving someone and using my powers against my will. I have no need for stress. You however... you serve a goddess religiously. Perhaps she's been a bit too much on your psyche?"

"Pit, is that...?" Palutena worried.

"How dare you accuse Lady Palutena of something like that?!" Pit angrily cried, before rushing Dark Pit with a strike. Bullseye. Dark Pit wailed as he was sent backwards from the finishing strike. He caught himself as he dragged across the ground.

The wind soothed through the area as both angels were in rough condition. They both were on a knee, breathing heavily as they stared each other into the eyes. As if they were mirrors of each other, they both stumbled up, in the same manner, at the same time.

"I must say, I commend your ability to rise up to any challenge is impressive." Dark Pit sighed. "But... I know you've been wearing down. Take it easy."

"How can I take it easy? You see what's happening!" Pit cried in response. "I have to be on my toes even more, now that the underworld is back!"

Dark Pit looked shocked at his counterparts brutal honestly. He's never been one to irrationally complain. The angel simply sighed.

"Suit yourself. I can't do anything to stop you. Although I start to see more of myself in you." Dark Pit lamented with regret as he turned and walked away. Pit jumped to say something, but was too weak.

"Viridi, I'm done with my business. Come pick me up." The black angel was enveloped with a green light before flying away.

"Pit, are you sure you're alright. If what Pitto said was true..." Palutena asked with concern. The angel looked down before recollecting himself. He smiled and looked up.

"Yup! I'm fine! Nothing a hot spring can't fix. Beam me up, Palutena!" Pit cheered.

"Alright, but it's Lady Palutena." The Goddess teased as Pit was also enveloped in a similar light before rising up, and ending the level.

(Sorry for it being so late! And thanks to Matthew123 for my first review!)


End file.
